


Café Boy

by iiDakSkye



Category: BakuDeku - Fandom, BnHA, KatsuDeku - Fandom, dekubaku - Fandom, mha
Genre: DKBK - Freeform, KatsuDeku, M/M, bakudeku, bakugou, bkdk - Freeform, bnha - Freeform, dekubaku, izuku - Freeform, katsuki - Freeform, mha - Freeform, midoriya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiDakSkye/pseuds/iiDakSkye
Summary: After being told by multiple people that he can't be a hero due to him being quirk less he turns to baking to ease his sadness. After a few years he convinces him mom to help him open up their very own café. Izuku is homeschooled by his mom so if he has any free time he'll be at the café either baking or serving people. On one perticular day Katsuki Bakugou wondered into the café with some of his squad. As soon as Izuku spots Katsuki he walks over to the table and introduces himself and take their order. Katsuki realized who he was and started talking. Eventually they become friends... soon to be even more.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 15





	1. Introduction

Dak POV:

Hello everyone, welcome to my BakuDeku story. If you didn't read the description here is it again:

After being told by multiple people that he can't be a hero due to him being quirk less he turns to baking to ease his sadness. After a few years he convinces him mom to help him open up their very own café. Izuku is homeschooled by his mom so if he has any free time he'll be at the café either baking or serving people. On one perticular day Katsuki Bakugou wondered into the café with some of his squad. As soon as Izuku spots Katsuki he walks over to the table and introduces himself and take their order. Katsuki realized who he was and started talking. Eventually they become friends... soon to be even more.

I really hope you all enjoy my story. Please be aware that later on in this story there will be smut. There will also be use of strong language and there may be violence here and there. I also wanted to mention that I will not be on a normal posting schedule. As of right this instant, I am in the middle of moving and I am also in school. I promise to get new chapters up as soon as possible. 

This story can also be found on Ao3. However, I will be updating Wattpad one day in advance. 

Eventually I will be starting my own smut book that is based on ALL of my favorite MHA ships. These ships include:

BakuDeku

TodoDeku

KiriDeku

KamiDeku

DabiDeku

ShigaDeku

AiDeku (Yes, I do like the ship)

TodoBakuDeku

TodoBakuKiriDeku

ShigaDabi

TodoBaku

IidaDeku

There are so many more ships that I have that I can't name right now. As you can tell I am a multishipper. 

Anyways, if you click to the next chapter you shall find Chapter 1 of my BakuDeku story... enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being told by multiple people that he can't be a hero due to him being quirk less he turns to baking to ease his sadness. After a few years he convinces him mom to help him open up their very own café. Izuku is homeschooled by his mom so if he has any free time he'll be at the café either baking or serving people. On one perticular day Katsuki Bakugou wondered into the café with some of his squad. As soon as Izuku spots Katsuki he walks over to the table and introduces himself and take their order. Katsuki realized who he was and started talking. Eventually they become friends... soon to be even more.

Izuku's POV: 

"If you think you'll be born with a quirk in your next life, then take a swan dive off the roof of the building."

I remember him saying it so coldly. I wanted to bite back, make some sort of remark but then, he threatened to use his quirk. I could tell in the look of his eyes that he wasn't going to do any good. He was my best friend. Right up until we got our quirks. Once he found out that I didn't have a quirk he turned cold. The one that I always looked up to had turned into someone that I can't even think about anymore without getting mad. 

However, it wasn't just him. The one hero that I loved all of my life, told me that there was no chance of me being a hero without a quirk. He left me on that rooftop with tears in my eyes. I no longer look up to them. They can never bring me down again.

Well, I guess a little good came from that. Instead of cutting and being upset, I turned to baking. I learned how to bake everything from scratch. My mom helped me open my own cafe. I now own the number one bakery in this town. I guess it's good to be number one at something. 

It's currently 4:35 am, Monday morning. I just finished my shower and I'm getting ready to open my café. I put on my uniform and head downstairs for breakfast. 

"Good morning Mama!" I exclaimed, greeting my mother with a smile. 

"Morning honey, I made some pancakes!" "Yum! Thanks, mama!"'

I sit down at the table as I start to eat my breakfast. I finished up, gave my mom a kiss on the cheek, grabbed my car keys, and began to drive to my café. (In this story they are 18 years old, Katsuki is finished with U.A and is interning at a hero agency). 

As I pulled up I noticed a familiar blonde waiting at the door of the café. I parked in the back and went in through the back door. I went into the kitchen and set everything up back there so I could be prepared for the day. I went into the main area and turned on all of the lights.

By the time I was finished setting up it was 5 am, my normal opening time. I unlocked the door and turned around the sign that went from 'Closed' to 'Open'. I then quickly went behind the counter and waited for the first customer of the day.

Right after I got behind the counter the same blonde I saw at the door walked in. He was wearing a black tank-top with an orange 'x' on it. I assumed his outfit to be his hero uniform. When he walked up to the register I was finally able to get a good look at him. I could recognize that face anywhere. 

"K-kacchan?" I asked nervously.

"Oi! How the hell you know my dumbass nickname?", I'm guessing that he hasn't taken a good look at my face. That or he forgot about me. 

"Y-you d-d-don't r-remember t-t-the p-p-person t-that you t-t-told to take a s-swan d-dive off the J-j-junior high r-roof?" I hated saying that.

"Deku?" "H-hey...."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being told by multiple people that he can't be a hero due to him being quirk less he turns to baking to ease his sadness. After a few years he convinces him mom to help him open up their very own café. Izuku is homeschooled by his mom so if he has any free time he'll be at the café either baking or serving people. On one perticular day Katsuki Bakugou wondered into the café with some of his squad. As soon as Izuku spots Katsuki he walks over to the table and introduces himself and take their order. Katsuki realized who he was and started talking. Eventually they become friends... soon to be even more.

"YOU DAMN NERD, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO BE HEROES TOGETHER!" He yelled at me, acting like I actually had a chance. "Kacchan, you can't be a hero if you're quirkless. You of all people should know this..." After I said that his face turned... soft? I've never seen his face filled with so much regret. Does he regret bullying me? "Damn nerd, you should've worked harder. You could've been an amazing hero. You feel off the face of the Earth. I had no idea where you were... it freaked me out so much."

He... cares? "I didn't think you'd care. I thought that you would've been happy with me gone. You were never nice to me." After that, he looked hurt. His eyes started tearing up and he looked blatantly upset. "Of course I care you, damn nerd... I only bullied you because I couldn't come face to face with my feelings. I had fallen in love with you. You always did everything you could to make things seem okay." "K-kacchan.. " "Can we meet up later on? I need to talk to you more." "S-sure... but before you go do you want me to make you a coffee or maybe a treat?" "Uhm, yeah.. Can I get a hot coffee, black, with a cherry cheese danish?" "Of course, that'll be $7.29," (I'm American I know nothing about Japan).

After he paid I gave him his coffee and his danish and he left. I made sure to write my number on his coffee cup so he could give me a call later. I know he saw it because he looked back at me and then took out his phone. Now I just have to get through this day without thinking about him. I can't believe he actually likes me.. I liked him too but I don't know if I can forgive him just yet. Maybe he can earn my forgiveness.

The day went by as usual. My usual customers coming and going. Even though I was busy I still couldn't help but to think of him. He loves me. Who would've thought. Maybe I will have a chance. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for this chapter being so short. I hope you all enjoy this story so far.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their awkward meeting at Izuku's cafe, Katsuki and Izuku decided that they would meet up at the old park they used to go to when they were kids. After Izuku gets there they decide that they would head back to Izuku's place. Katsuki makes the decision that he would tell Izuku exactly how he feels and will apologize.

Katsuki's POV:

It was about 10pm so I decided to message De- Izuku.

Katsuki: Hey, can we talk?

delivered

read 10:01 pm

Izuku: Sure, can we ft?

delivered

read 10:03pm

Katsuki: Sure, let me just close my door.

delivered

read 10:05pm

Katsuki: Okay, I'll call you.

delivered

read 10:07pm

"Hey, Izuku" "K-kacchan, hey.." he stuttered out. He seemed nervous. "Listen, I want to-" "B-before you say anything. I-I feel the same about you I just don't know if I can forgive you just yet. You really hurt me then." when he said that I felt myself blush but it quickly went away. It broke my heart hearing just how much I've hurt him. "I-I understand. H-hey, when do you have off?" "On Sunday, my café is closed on that day as a break." he told me. "Then, can we hang out? Like how we used to?" I was hopeful for his answer but also scared. "Sure, what time and where?" My heart skipped a beat when he gave him answer. I quickly thought of a place. "How about at that park that we used to play at as kids. From there we can go to the ice cream parlor and then walk around for a bit. And how about at around 2:00pm?" "O-okay, I-I'll see you then.. Bye Kacchan." "Bye Izuku.."

____________________________________________

(Time skip: Sunday afternoon, 1:00pm)

Narrators POV

Izuku starts to get ready for his hangout with his former classmate. He puts on a white graphic t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, a black belt, and a light colored jean jacket.

After taking one last look in the mirror he decided that it would work. He grabbed all that he would need and headed to the old park. When he got there he saw the familiar blonde waiting on a park bench for him. From afar, the man looked very nervous. He looked like he would explode any moment just from sitting there. The greenette quickly made his way over, greeting his once best friend. 

Katsuki's POV

"Hey Kacchan.." I quickly turned my head around and I saw the man that I was once friends with. Damn my bad fucking attitude. I wish I could just tell him how I felt. It wouldn't make up for all the shit that I did but it would sure as hell be an explanation. "Hey Midoriya, how are you?" "I'm good, and yourself?" Holy shit he is still the same polite person that he once was. "I'm good. Do you want to stay here and talk or we can.." He cut me off and told me that we could head back to his place and talk. I gradually accepted and had him lead the way. I decided that as soon as we get there I would tell him exactly the reason and I would apologize. I hope that everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hey guys Author here! I wanted to apologize for the slow updates. I promise that I will get better at updating and my stuff will be out sooner. Thank for reading so far!)


End file.
